


Black & White Stripes

by CygnusTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: !NSFW!After their Dream Concert performance, Junhui and Jeonghan sneak away while the others are changing.All because of that black and white stripes shirt Jeonghan was wearing which Junhui happened to like, a lot.This is pure smut, please no minors.





	Black & White Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Google docs instead of continuing to work on my essay or going to sleep at like 4 am and finished the smut part at like 10 am, then fell asleep and completely finished it just an hour ago (2 PM) My first name is stupid and my middle name is procrastination.
> 
> This is purely self indulgent because I was starving for junhan content, please don't assume anything. If you don't like it, then click away now.
> 
> 3K+ words of PWP

They had just finished their last performance for this era's promotions, and everyone was just hurrying in changing back to their clothes. The whole time they were all talking and joking as usual, teasing each other with harmless comments and throwing bad puns every now and then. While chatting someone dropped the question of what they were going to have for dinner, and soon everyone started to say their own choices.

However, among all the noise between the members, no one noticed a pair of bodies sneakily getting away after finishing changing their clothesー or at least one of them had finished changing into his own clothes, the other had instead remained with his stage outfit after the constant request of a certain someone.

They quickly moved into one of the empty dressing rooms, locking the door behind them to avoid anyone from coming in.

It was unknown who started the first move, but soon they were entangled in a kiss. At first superficial, but it didn't take them long to deepen it.

"Hyung," a pair of hands held onto his waist with force, then broke the kiss for a moment to truly appreciate the person in front of him, "Jeonghan hyung…"

"Hm? What is it Junnie? Weren't you the one who insisted me on not changing clothes?" His eye-smile made him more captivating while he spoke softly, pressing himself closer to the other.

Just as he was thinking on teasing him a bit more, Jeonghan's words got stuck in his throat as Junhui quickly shut him up with another kiss. Jeonghan didn't waste time, his response immediate, parting his lips to allow the other's tongue entrance, and surrounded his arms around Junhui's neck.

Their bodies moved together, entangled, until Jeonghan's back hit against a wall, smirking into the kiss once he felt Junhui's arousal pressing against his own.

A pair of hands moved from Junhui's neck down to his pants, unbuttoning them quickly and immediately sliding them inside the underwear, beginning to stroke against the hard member.

"Hn… hyung…"

A groan came out from Junhui in-between the kiss, enjoying the sensation of Jeonghan's hands in his dick.

They started moving slowly, but as Jeonghan felt it bulging, growing bigger, his movements quickened. Caressing from the bottom to the hilt, specially pressing slightly longer on the tip, then moving down again and spreading the pre-cum all over the member.

Junhui continued to groan in pleasure, sometimes letting out low moans. He broke the kiss, but his dark eyes remained focused on the person in front of him. From his neck to his collarbone, barely hidden by that black and white striped shirt, as if tempting him. A blush had spread on Jeonghan's cheeks, his ears just as reddened too, yet he still looked up at him, his misty eyes unwavering, while his hands continued to stroke.

With such a sight in front of him, along with the pleasuring strokes, Junhui could already feel himself cumming. He tried to stop Jeonghan, but the other only ignored him and proceeded to finish him off.

Taking back his hand covered in cum, Jeonghan ignored the frown on Junhui's face. He simply moved his stained hand to his lips and began to lick the cum off his fingers, staring at Junhui with a smirk.

"Does this shirt really turn you on so much, Junnie?"

Junhui looked back at him, his gaze darkening, the corner of his lips twitching.

The hands that were previously holding Jeonghan's waist moved upwards, quickly unbuttoning the black and white striped shirt from top to bottom. Then continued to move downwards, also unbuttoning the pants and swiftly pulling them down to his thighs along with the underwear.

"It seems you're not much better than me, hyung."

The smile on Junhui's face looked very innocent, but his restless hands only told contrary.

Caressing from his abdomen to teasing those pair of pretty cherries, tracing kisses from his neck to his already flushed shoulders as he slowly began to lower down the shirt; yet still refusing to touch the hard member already leaking pre-cum and twitching every time he seemed about to reach it, only to pull away. Instead, Junhui moved his hands to caress and rub on his buttocks, appreciating every gasp and moan escaping from Jeonghan's lips, specially the complaints when he would pass a finger near his hole, teasing it by pressing a bit then pulling away.

"Ah… Jun-ah… stop- ahh…"

"You sure hyung?"

Junhui smiled innocently, kissing his neck then moving to bite on his collarbone. However, his hands had stopped.

"Ah.. hn.. No! That's not what I meant!"

Jeonghan glared at him, although the mist in his eyes didn't allow him to give the full effect. Yet the moment he met with Junhui's dark gaze but innocent smile, highlighting his handsome features, he started, swallowing and then turning to the side sulking. His face had blushed harder even if he was frowning.

"Stop teasing me."

It was spoken in a mutter. Still, Junhui managed to hear it clearly, chuckling in amusement, his laughter sounding very bright. Jeonghan wanted to smack the younger on the head, embarrassed, but seeing his eyes lightened, he stopped himself.

Yet, as if tempting the older to actually hit him, Junhui showed two fingers in front of his face. Jeonghan merely raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"There's no lube in here and I didn't bring any from our dressing room," he explained once he saw the confusion on the other man.

"What? Are you sure there isn't any here? Why didn't you bring any?" Jeonghan asked startled, pushing Junhui's hand away from his face. He wasn't about to take it raw in the ass, nor was he willing to use his own saliva, it wasn't as effective as it looked.

"Then why didn't you bring any?" Junhui asked back, tilting his head, clearly provoking the elder. "You're the hyung, you should be the more responsible between the two of us."

Without waiting for Jeonghan to talk back, Junhui took a hold of his chin. He started to rub his pink lips with his thumb, then without any struggle the other parted his lips allowing entrance to his finger. Junhui began pressing his thumb on the warm tongue, then changed to his index and middle fingers. As if on cue, Jeonghan began to suck on them, licking them thoroughly until they were completely wet.

He closed his eyes, as he could feel tears threatening to fall. However, this only incited Junhui on moving his faster inside the other's mouth.

Finally, deeming them wet enough, Junhui pulled them out, a 'pop' sound coming from his lips followed by a gasp from Jeonghan.

He opened his eyes, but before he even had a chance to say something, Junhui grabbed him by the waist pulled him into a kiss, deepening more and more.

Distracted by the intensity of their lips pressing together, Jeonghan didn't react much when he was pushed into the dressing table, his back facing the mirror, merely pulling the other closer by circling his arms around Junhui's neck. He didn't even realized when the other's hands had come near his ass until he felt something long and slender invading his hole.

"Ah!"

He gasped in between the kiss, small moans escaping his mouth gently as the finger started to move slowly, thrusting and rubbing the insides.

"Ah ah ah…"

Hiding his face on the other's chest, Jeonghan's body trembled the moment he felt Junhui kissing his nape to his left shoulder.

Between those actions, a second digit entered.

"Ah- hnn…"

The two fingers moved together, thrusting, opening and closing, and rubbing inside, sometimes curling, provoking slightly louder moans from Jeonghan.

"Ahh… Jun-ah…"

"Hn… hyung," Junhui could feel himself hardening more, his member already excited to enter his hyung.

Right as he entered a third finger, Junhui happened to look at his hyung's dick twitching and begging to be touched. His heartbeat immediately fastened, and his already reddened cheeks flushed more. Without realizing, from his excitement, he had pushed his fingers deeper, touching a very sensitive spot.

"Ahhh~!"

A loud moan escaped from Jeonghan's lips, his body turning soft from the pleasure.

Realizing what he had done, at first Junhui was startled, however, he quickly recovered himself and continued to press and rub against that spot, sometimes curling his fingers, provoking more whines and moans from the older.

"Ahh ah… no- wait- ah ahh… Jun- Jun..nie- ahh…"

Jeonghan tried to speak, but couldn't make sense of his sentences, instead talking between broken moans.

Thrusting in a few more times, Junhui finally pulled out his fingers, receiving a sigh from Jeonghan.

"How much longer until the others realize we're gone?" Junhui suddenly asked, taking the other by surprise who at first didn't how to answer.

"I don't know? Maybe twenty minutes tops?" After thinking for few seconds, Jeonghan answered in between breaths.

Junhui nodded, humming thoughtful, as if they weren't in their current situation, except his fingers kept rubbing on Jeonghan's clenching hole.

"Hn… Jun-ah…"

He didn't hesitate to whine, gripping on the other's back, his hands curling into fists on Junhui's jacket.

"Stop fucking teasing me, you brat," he finally couldn't hold it anymore and glared at the younger, who only looked at him innocently.

"...Ok!"

Accommodating him on the right position in front of him, Junhui was standing between a pair of parted legs and completely pulled out his already hard member. He gave it a few strokes to lubricate it a bit with the already leaking pre-cum then with both hands lifted Jeonghan and positioned himself under his hyung.

Gently and carefully Junhui began to enter him, groaning as he felt Jeonghan's butthole clenching and tightening on his dick.

"Hnn… hyung… ah."

"Hnnn… Junnie- ahh~"

The moment Junhui finished entering him, both let out a satisfying moan. Jeonghan gasped, as he felt a hand starting to stroke his own hard member, sighing in pleasure as his dick was finally getting some attention.

Yet he couldn't relax for a second. As soon as he indicated Junhui he could start moving, the younger didn't waste any time and began to thrust rhythmically.

"Ah ah ahh- Jun-ah- hn hmm… ah ahh…"

He hid his face on the other's chest, his hands sneaking under his t-shirt to completely grabbed onto his back.

Using that position to his advantage, Junhui lowered his head and bit on his nape, then began to press kisses all over his neck and shoulder, even licking on some specially sensitive spots. The grip on his back, though, only became stronger, and Junhui knew it would definitely leave scratches for a couple of days.

At first it was slow, thrusting in and out, sometimes he would completely pull out and then thrust in.

"Ah! Ahh! Jun- Jun..ah…"

"Jeonghan hyung."

Junhui lifted Jeonghan's head holding him his chin, then pressed a kiss on his soft lips. The kiss deepened and every moan and whine Jeonghan made, Junhui would swallow them.

The sound of skin slapping skin resounded around the room. The already heated room by the atmosphere only turned hotter as the two bodies entangled deeper together.

Not fully satisfied with their position, Junhui broke the kiss and finished taking off Jeonghan's pants, leaving him only in the wide opened black and white striped shirt (the whole reason this started). Then immediately lifted him up with his two arms and pulled him closer and the older crossed his legs around his waist. They quickly resumed their kissing, not bearing to separate for very long.

The moment Junhui fully positioned Jeonghan on top of him, the older suddenly broke the kiss and let out a loud and long moan, his body trembling in pleasure as his hole fully swallowed Junhui's member and it touched that specially sensitive spot.

"Hm…more… there… please…"

With every thrust, his dick would hit and rub on that spot, provoking more and more sounds from Jeonghan. At the same time his hole would clench and tighten around his dick.

"Hn… hyung…"

"Ah- Jun- Jun-ah… I'm close… ahh…"

"Hnn… me too, hyung."

His hold on Jeonghan became stronger, while his thrusts turned frantic. Just the same, nails instantly digged deeper on his back, as the other continued to hide his face on the curve between the neck and shoulder, his voice still creating pleasure sounds with every thrust.

Exactly the moment he felt himself cumming, Jeonghan didn't hesitate on biting down on that shoulder, receiving a gasp from Junhui.

"Ahh~"

Still a moan came out as spilled over his torso, feeling his body going soft after the release. If it wasn't because he knew the younger still hadn't finished, Jeonghan would have wanted to sleep.

Feeling the warm muscle tightening around his member with the next thrusts, along with Jeonghan's exhausted moans, Junhui finally came, riding the rest of the climax until everything had been squeezed out.

The breaths of both people mixed together into one as they tried to recover themselves.

Aware that they didn't have much time left (as much time as Seungcheol could give them once he realized they're gone), Junhui pulled out. Jeonghan let out a sigh at the sensation, letting himself fall on top of the younger, tired.

"Hyung, we gotta clean you up," Junhui patted him on his back.

"There's no handkerchiefs or any of the sorts here," Jeonghan grumbled with a kind of hoarse voice, his words barely understandable as he spoke into Junhui chest. "What are you gonna do, lick it off?"

His words were meant to be a joke. Until he remembered what he himself had done at the beginning, and how it wouldn't be the first time Junhui licked the semen off his stomach or vice versa. Jeonghan immediately raised his hands and shook them.

"Nope! Don't even think about it!"

"Don't worry hyung, there are wipes here," Junhui laughed, buttoning his own pants, "I wouldn't mind doing it, but that would only delay us more. Who knows how much more time Seungcheol can give us."

"Seungcheol can deal with it," Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders, then raise an eyebrow towards the other. "So? Where are the wipes?"

Junhui pulled out a box from under one of the dressing tables beside them, "Here!"

"..."

Jeonghan didn't dare say anything else and instead let Junhui clean his stomach.

As Junhui was wiping the semen off him, Jeonghan began to drift off. Laying against the mirror was oddly comfortable. His eyelids felt heavy, and he was struggling to stay awake. Practicing, rehearsing for the show, performing, and then immediately entangling in these intimate activities: Jeonghan was exhausted, his stamina had run out.

Once Junhui was done, he stared at the sleepy man sitting in front of him, an adoring smile drawing on his face. He then began to button up his shirt, covering all of the love bites. Finally he stared at that place between his legs, dripping white into his inner thighs.

"Hyung, stand up."

The other lazily opened his eyes and nodded. However, the moment he tried to stand up, his legs went soft and nearly fell on top of Junhui, if it wasn't because he held himself from the table and Junhui's shoulder.

"Are… are you hurt?" Junhui asked alarmed, he was sure that he couldn't have hurt his hyung, he made sure of it.

Jeonghan shook his head, "No, just tired."

Then after a few seconds, Jeonghan finally felt better and stood up straight. However, the moment he did so, he felt that familiar white liquid running down his inner thighs. He held back the whine from the sensation and stood still, looking straight at Junhui. He didn't even want to know how he looked like right now, specially since he could see the other's darkening gaze. 

"I can clean most of it, but once we get to the dorms we'll have to get to the shower to clean the rest," Junhui spoke, trying to sound as possibly calm. "You can't go to sleep without properly cleaning it."

"I know," he sighed, it wasn't the first time they did it. "But we'll just shower, nothing else! I'm too tired."

The younger nodded, understanding his hyung really was exhausted, accepting to make out and even have sex right after they finished the performance was too much.

Junhui walked over to Jeonghan and guided him to rest his hands on the dressing table, so he could clean it easier. After wiping the excess that had dripped into his inner thighs, Jeonghan felt a pair of fingers invading his entrance, stretching and rubbing his walls; quickly the rest of liquid began to pour out, some even landing on the floor.

Once again he held back his whine from the sensation, and merely kept his head low, allowing Junhui to clean him without any difficulty. It was only for a second that Jeonghan decided to raise to his head, about to ask the younger something, but stopped midway, staring back at himself with widened eyes in the mirror. His cheeks, ears and neck were flushed pink, and he could see some love bites sneakily visible through the shirt. Not only that, but because he had his hands resting on the dressing table, in the position he was in he could clearly see Junhui hugging him from the waist with one arm while the other hand continued to clean his behind.

Immediately his face flushed in embarrassment and lowered his head again, refusing to even look at the younger.

After Junhui was finally done cleaning his hyung, he picked up the pants and underwear on the floor then handed it to Jeonghan who had just turned around.

Putting up his pants and underwear, Jeonghan fixed his previously disorderly hair and helped Junhui with his own. They were now dressed decently enough, no evidence of their previous actions.

Although he was very tired and would much rather lie down on the nearest chairs or couch, Jeonghan still hurried along with Junhui towards their actual dressing room. They found they still hadn't left, hearing loud yelling and laughter coming from the room, and knew their leader had somehow managed to win them more time.

After sneakily getting in, Junhui helped Jeonghan change into his actual clothes away from the camera and staff, so they wouldn't find the marks on his skin. Only after putting on his hoodie, completely covering his neck, did Jeonghan felt safe enough to go out, Junhui carefully following behind him.

They had left the performance outfit along with the rest; fortunately it didn't got stained so they didn't have to worry about that.

Just as they went up to the others acting like nothing did Seungcheol realize they had come back and sent a glare to Jeonghan, who only lazily smiled back, looking smugly at him. That only intensified the leader's glare but he still said nothing about it, and finally informed the guys they had to leave now.

Back on the dorms, once the roommates got into their own, everyone hurried to the showers.

Knowing what their best option was, Junhui and Jeonghan waited to the last turn, since by then their roommates would've already gone to sleep.

Finally after Seokmin had come out, Jeonghan went in with towel in hand and smiled the younger in passing.

"Ah! Hyung," Seokmin called out to him.

"Hmm?" Jeonghan turned around.

"There's something on the back of your neck," Seokmin pointed at his own neck innocently.

Jeonghan stiffened for a second, then immediately turned towards the bathroom and mutter a low "Thanks" before hurrying inside.

When he checked on the mirror, sure enough there was a bit on the back of his neck barely covered by the trims of his hair. He blushed and then congratulated himself for wearing a hoodie on their way back, it had completely covered the bite mark.

A few seconds later, Junhui came inside the bathroom, and the first thing he saw was Jeonghan staring at the bite mark on his nape through the mirror. Junhui's face flushed and was just about to apologize. However, the older didn't let him to, as he pulled him completely into the bathroom the locked the door behind him.

"Quickly undress so you can help me clean up down there," Jeonghan spoke, while he himself began to undress.

Junhui nodded flustered, undressing himself and then stepping into the shower following behind Jeonghan.

Under the warm water, Jeonghan rested his arms against the wall while Junhui finished cleaning him up inside with help of the water. This time everything was wiped off.

Then they finished showering themselves.

By the time they were done the others had already gone to sleep. They changed into their pajamas and walked into their own bedroom.

However, before any of them entered, Jeonghan grabbed Junhui by the wrist and stopped him. The other turned to him confused, about to ask what was wrong, but a pair of soft lips pressing against his own stopped him. Without Junhui could even realize what had happened, Jeonghan had already broken away, a clear smile on his face as he spoke the next words.

"Good night, Junnie."

"...Good night, hyung."

Then they walked into their bedrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Me at the beginning: I'm so starved for content I'll write a quick fluff one-shot  
> Me on the second paragraph, already delirious: what if I make it smut? pwp? just, go big or go home
> 
> If you read until the end, thank you very much! Honestly props to you.
> 
> Regarding my other junhan fanfics:  
> Seven Days won't have smut because they're both minors, not even the manga had, although there was that awkward session of jerking off each other...  
> Purple Rose will have explicit and mature content, but not in a beginning, only further on the story.
> 
> If you liked and enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comments, I'd really appreciate it a lot.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kingcygnus) ▪ [main tumblr](https://cygnustrash.tumblr.com) ▪ [writing blog (originals)](https://king-cygnus.tumblr.com) ▪ [kpop tumblr](https://wnshuhxn.tumblr.com)


End file.
